In many situations, data from a sensor network needs to be processed. For example, there can be sensors that are distributed in a city that detect the level of carbon dioxide that is emitted from vehicles. It can be challenging to classify a large amount of data to come to a decision on whether the information from sensors requires some action(s).
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a mathematical solution in order to address this problem.